Lara Hawke: A New Beginning
by Jael McHale
Summary: AU Beginning. Lara Hawke, a college student who winds up the world of Dragon Age 2 via an old book she found in the Library. Soon she realizes that she must help the people she meets to get back home all the while learning about her linage. More inside.
1. Chapter 1: A Never Ending Story

**Hello! Thanks for checking this out and I hope you give it chance!**

**I haven't written fan fiction since I was in High School (about two years ago) which means that this story is my first. Also, please forgive me about the grammar issues. I suck at it. **

**Summary: Lara Hawke is a 24 year old college student who attends Pentaghast University. When searching for books to research a writing assignment, she comes upon an old book that scares but also intrigues her. Since picking up the book, weird things begin to happen and while in her room, she starts to read it and gets transported into the beginning of Dragon Age learns that she must help the people she meets to get back home and to learn about her linage.  
><strong>

**The rating will go up later when Fenris comes along. This also will be a multiple chapter story.**

**This will be a different take on the game with Fenris being a romance and Hawke being a mage. **

**Once again, thank you for checking it out!**

**The characters that will be appearing in this story belong to Bioware and EA. Issac is of my own creation.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Never Ending Story<p>

"What are you going to do for your creative writing assignment, Hawke?" Isaac asked, bumping my shoulder as we headed to the library together. "Um, I don't know," I shrugged, "probably something to do with elves, magic, and orcs. You know that medieval nerdy stuff." I pushed my square blue glasses up the bridge of my nose as we both reached the library front doors. "See ya, Isaac!" I waved him bye and walked into the Pentaghast University Library, taking in the three story tall library and heading to my study booth that housed a small, oval shaped window.

Outside one could see the welcome sign to the private Pentaghast University and the five red bricked dorm buildings, each building sporting their own themed mascot. I was lucky to be in the griffon themed dorm. Lacing my fingers in my ginger ringlets, I blew at the frizzy and somewhat uneven bangs that peeked over my glass lenses and pondered about my assignment that was due in two weeks but got off track when I thought of Pentaghast.

I've been here since I was 23 and tomorrow I turn 25, something I had mixed feelings about. My dorm mates were already stringing up blue, grey, and black streamers in the hallway, singing 'Happy Birthday, Lara' and letting party poppers go in my face. You try to get rainbow coloured confetti out of bushy hair, it's hard!

Standing up to get some research books for my writing assignment, I headed up the third floor and searched for medieval art books and medieval writings. I searched the encyclopedias and I found nothing, however I went to the Ancient, medieval, Oriental philosophy area and found just what I needed. Turning away, I saw something odd in the corner of my eye and went to go inspect it. There was a leather bound, thick black book with the spine cracked and worn. Stepping closer, there were added details and I reached over, pulling the book out and holding it in my hands. Looking at the cover I noticed that it once had writing on the front but it was now faded. Running my pale fingers over the bumps, scratches, and rips I couldn't help but gasp since I was most defiantly holding my breath; I even felt a shiver run down my spine. Opening the book, I noticed it was different from regular books in the library and when I flipped through the pages it gave off a weird and earthy smell. Colours-mostly black, white, and red-and weird writing passed before my hazel orbs and I realized I was holding my breath yet again. Jumping as I heard and felt a thunderous roar, I dropped the book and looked around quickly; gasping and wondering where on earth the sound came from. "Holy shit…," I whispered, reaching down and picking the book back up.

Heading back to my study booth, I passed by a woman with jet black hair that was in a bun and bangs swept to the side of her pale and timeless looking face. Something magical-mystical?- surrounded her and I couldn't help but spin around and glimpse at her before she walked down the stairs. Feathers on her right shoulder and a detailed necklace that contained pearls around her neck. Soft and slightly angled lips that looked purple matched the rather revealing shirt of the same colour. She wore a ripped looking black shirt and thigh high buckle boots.

Shaking my head, I went off down the same stairs, taking two at a time and gasped when I reached the second level and she was no were to be found. "What the hell?" I mumbled, walking around the second level and even leaning over the side to get another look at her.

Giving up and walking back up to my study, I placed the book down in front of me and stared at it for the longest time, conflicting with my inner self to read it or not.

_Go ahead! _

_Think of those writings and that woman, they could be connected! _

_NO! _

_Don't do it. _

_You don't need to become curious for the first time in your life. _

_Did you hear that ear splitting roar?_

Giving into the scared woman side but making a compromise with the adventurer deep, deep within me, I added the book to the pile I was checking out. Opening another book and getting out my green laptop, I started on the assignment and quickly lost track of time.

* * *

><p>By the time I looked up there was hardly anyone in the library and darkness covered the campus. Feeling accomplished at what I got done, I packed up and put the black book in my book bag and headed down the stairs to check out of the books and head to bed at the dorm.<p>

I really wish I had a flashlight or something because I just couldn't stand walking to the dorm alone, at night, in the dark, where things, monsters, creepers, rapists, could leap out of the sinister bushes and shady tree limbs to attack me. On nights like tonight, I will usually have a security guard walk with me but, tonight just isn't one of those nights. I hated having my back exposed since anyone could spook me and I spooked easily.

Sighing as the winding passageway moved further along, I felt a low pressure and a sudden heat encase my hands. "Wh…wha..what the hell?" I cried, looking around for a fountain to drench my hands in. They were getting hotter by the minute and I wondered if they would shoot up in flames if I didn't run cold water over them. I saw a bathroom and darted in, not caring that is was the men's bathroom. Flicking the cold water handle up, I groaned happily as the heat faded. Splashing my face with the cold water, I stared ahead at the surprisingly clean mirror and prodded my face, hating the fact that I had freckles, bushy hair and, glasses above all.

_"Hawke…"_

"Who's there?" I shouted, turning around and gripping the edge of the sink, staring at the bottom of the stalls. "Answer me," I whispered weakly, cautiously opening all the stall doors. When my search came up empty, I ran out, but not before shutting the water off. While running from the scene, I cried out in searing pain as my ears jutted upwards and past the side of my head. I dropped to the floor and cupping them as I yelped, pulling at them. However, my ears were normal and didn't jut out or burn. They were my normal, human ears.

_"Haw..ke…"_

I heard it again. That voice. Instead of just speaking my name, it surged into me, shaking me at my core. Was I going insane? What the hell was happening to me? Who was doing this to me? Why would someone want to do this to me?

I'm freaked beyond my imagination as I stand up again and I realize that I'm shaking. I'm literally shaking. My mouth is dry as I start to head back home and my grip on my bag is turning my knuckles white. Deciding to head home with some sort of dignity, I quicken my pace incase anything else freaky elects to scare the shit out of me.

* * *

><p>Finally making my way to the front of the Griffon dorm and opening the maple double doors, I head for the spiral stairs and trudge my way up. Each step is heavy as I think about the past few hours: that woman, the roar, the burning sensation, and those ears. With each step, my book bag moves against my back and I feel the old book when it hits. It leaves a hot mark every time it touches and I have to take the bag off just to get my paranoia in check.<p>

At long last, I reach dorm room 230. Unlocking the door, I notice that my roommate isn't in and I let a small smile take residence on my lips. I'm glad that she isn't home because I'm sure I look like hell. I'm drained and just want a shower before I pass out, but my bed is calling to me. The blue-green polka dotted sheets beg for me to curl up under them and just sleep my worries away.

Quickly changing after throwing my bag on the bed, I brush my teeth and forget about my cup-o-noodles that reminds me I'm a poor college student. Soon, I'm staring down at the book once again that found its way into my hands. My fingers graze over the cover, taking in the bumps and groove that illustrate old age. Bringing the book closer to my face, I strain to notice that there is an eye surrounded by curved lines. I can't help but to trace every single line and I experience a chill run down my body. I can't take my eyes off of the book, off of the cracked spine, off of the eye. That eye sends more chills down my body and I wince when I realize that I bit my bottom lip a bit too hard.

I lick the coppery liquid up and stroke the spine one more time before I open the book and take in the rough feel of the paper. The paper is worn but I can barely make out the characters that line the middle of the page.

"What..kind of language is this?"

I sigh when I try to decipher them but give up when my head starts to throb. Flipping another page and then another, I see what starts off chapter one and I can't help but lay down to get comfortable to try and read. There is this mystery surrounding the tome, especially since the lettering isn't in English.

Thwack.

Jumping at the sound that radiated from the hallway, I set the book down to open the door and see what my fellow neighbors are doing now. Glancing out, I see an empty hallway and exhale my held in breath and see the puff of air. I close the door and quickly lock it, pressing my head against the wood and take deep breaths to calm my heart.

"There is no one out there, Lara. Come on. You are just..hearing things?"

Running my slightly shaky hands through my bangs, I pick the book back up and take notice that the letters are different. They're in English. How? I throw the book down on the floor and jump up, pacing around the two person dorm room.

"What the hell is going on here? I'm seeing things! A book cannot just change its wording!"

_"Hawke."_

Spinning around as I hear that…that voice again, I scream out. "Who are you?"

_"Oh, Hawke. I'm a friend."_

"No..I'm just imagining this. I'm hearing things again! You aren't real."

_"Yes, I'm quite real, Hawke. Trust me on that. I'm real."_

The voice let out this slightly low laugh that sent sudden anxiety through my body. "Wha..what are you talking about? How do you know my name?"

_"Your name is very important, young Hawke. You see, if one doesn't know of the Hawke linage from where I'm from,"_ The voice moved throughout the room, starting out from the corner near the bathroom to passing through me and then stopping by the book, _"they learn"._

The voice seemed to...how do I put it...ebb away like a last breath. Something stirred inside of me when I took the first few hesitant steps towards the book that lay innocently on the floor. Reaching down to grasp the book in my hands, I glanced around the room one more time. I guess to see some sort of evidence of the voice and if it truly left.

Finding the first chapter one more time, I set down on the edge of my bed and started to read what parts weren't faded away.

**"It all started during the year of the Divine on the continent of Thedas. However, it was during 9:30 Dragon that the Hero of…saved Ferelden from the Darkspawn. A Grey Warden by the name of…but it wasn't the Grey Warden who saw the fall of Kirkwall."**

As I read the chapter, my eyelids began to droop and my head began to dip forward. Sleep took over my body like I've never felt before and soon I was finding myself heading towards my sheets, expecting their soft yet firm embrace. However, I was slammed into something hard.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it?<strong>

**I'm already starting the second chapter since I'm on Spring Break right now.**

**I am a busy college student with a job so I apologize if the updates are slow.**

**If you have any ideas on what I should do or change about the story thus far, don't be afraid to tell me! I enjoy any help you can throw my way!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Thedas

**I'm back from my Spring Break vacation with another update! (I went to see Titanic the Experience in Orlando, Florida for the 100th year anniversary)**

**Thank you to everyone who added this to their alerts, favorites, and reviewed! I'm stoked that you all like this. It makes me want to write more and make it even better!**

**So here you go, the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Welcome to Thedas<p>

Falling.

Thrashing.

Struggling to keep my breath.

Screaming but no sound.

Distorted images gush out of the blackness that encases my body as I tumble down, down, down.

Black demon like figures snatch and hold on, pulling at my clothing and body.

Dangerous roars of something not human or animalistic surges fear though every nerve ending in my body.

Tumbling faster and further down, red thick liquid splashes across my face.

White hot and stark naked is that eye. That eye with the sun like rays follows my every move, watching me tumble and cry and soon it's becoming blurry.

All things are becoming blurry and then it stops.

* * *

><p>Slamming against a hard surface, my eyes shoot open to see fire. They lick and burn at the space around the room and my body freezes. My dorm is on fire and I'm paralyzed! I can't feel my legs or move my fingers to get up and run. Nothing is working as the flames dance closer, closer to me.<p>

"HAWKE," Someone screams, grabbing at my arm and hoists me up, away from the fire, away from the danger that I know was going to kill me.

"Camilla," I cry out, hugging her around the waist as she pulls me away, out of the room or rather out of the small house that is now crashing down to the ground from the flames eating at the wood, destroying everything in its path.

"Ca…?" I start to say but the words leave my mouth as I take in the environment that's covered in flame. People running and grabbing at my body, telling me to "RUN" "GET OUT OF HERE" "IT'S THE DARKSPAWN" but nothing..nothing reaches my brain as I realize, I'm not in Kansas anymore.

"Hawke, get a move on! Mom and Bethany are already waiting on us!" That same person who saved me grabs at my arm and tugs me away from the destruction and death. Arrows rain down in the sky, sticking the natives in the back as they run from death to only become its next victim.

I let this person, whoever the hell they are, take me, drag me away. Tears streak down my face I watch the horror take place in front of me. Steeling myself to finally get the hell out of here, I turn around and see a black haired man who is much taller by comparison pulling at my arm.

"What?" He snaps, stopping momentarily to thrust a staff of some sort into my hands, "Why are you staring at me? We have to run."

"Who..are you?" I whisper, taken aback by him when he pulls a two handed sword out of its sheath and slashes at something behind me.

Spinning around, I scream as a monster with black skin and receding gums that harbor teeth as sharp as knives splits in half, blood spurting out, covering me. I swear I'm about to faint but my hands glow blue and lightening like Jedi powers jut out of my fingers, attacking the next creature that ran its way over to us.

"Hawke, we need to find Mom!" He screams at me, skirting around and slashing the next few monsters, creating a pathway for us to escape. Deciding that I should follow more than anything, I grip the staff in a vice like grip, feeling a pulse run through the wood, binding me and the staff together.

What the hell is going on here? I must be having a dream. I must be. I read that freaking book and probably passed out and now…I'm dreaming about it?

Running behind the muscled man with a permanent scowl on his face, I rub the blood off of my face and help carve our way out, thrusting the blue lightening like power at the monsters, Darkspawn, at least that's what he keeps calling them.

We soon reach an outcropping of rocks and I see blood encircling them. Somewhere deep inside of me, I fear that it's human blood and its blood of someone I know and care about.

"Mom!" He yells out and I can see fear take over his features and I pray that someone answers.

"Carver!" A woman with light grey hair and striking features rushes out and embraces the man, sobs ruining her features. Another person runs out, another woman who is also holding a staff. Her shoulder length black hair and deep hazel eyes stares and bum rushes me, enveloping me in a hug.

My heart skips and I wrap my arms around her and I don't know why but something inside me just…needed me to.

"Hawke!" The older woman cries, running up to me and cupping my cheeks and searching my eyes. "Are you okay?"

A warm smile and a quick touch to her hands, I nod and glance over her shoulder, seeing Carver huff. He seems on edge. Well, duh, Lara. We are all about to die from these creatures.

"Alright, we need to leave Lothering. We can't stay here or else we will die by the hands of the Darkspawn," Carver almost snaps, pulling us, apart and pointing to a path that seems clear for the time being, "it is the quickest path for us to escape."

Bethany nods and quickly rushes to her mother who seems about to bust at the seams. "Mom, don't cry. Everything will be alright. We will be save and find a new home."

"We lost everything," she whispered, rubbing her eyes clear of the tears that begged to be released, "Everything we had of your father. It's all gone and now..we have nothing."

Biting my lip hard, I sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a quick but warm hug and quickly releasing her. "Everything is going to be fine," I assure her, cupping her cheek like she did a few seconds ago.

Her eyes seem to brighten and her red lips pull into a smile, "We.., watch out!" I cried, spotting Darkspawn running towards us with their weapons drawn.

Throwing her hand up in the air, Bethany created a burst of hot flame that boiled them alive. "I'm hoping that was the last of them!"

"It won't be," Carver hissed, grabbing his sword out again, ready for anything, "they took over Lothering. They will be everywhere. We have to run. Now."

"Come on, we need to leave before more come," I reasoned, taking off and biting my lip, not wanting anymore death around us. That however was quickly pushed aside as more Darkspawn rushed down the sides of the rock outcroppings, beating their chests.

"Oh maker," the woman they called mom cried, making an easy target to which the Darkspawn took notice of. Growling as rage fueled inside of me, I rushed over and stood in front of her. I don't know what came over me but…I had to protect her. I just had to.

Carver and Bethany were both holding off most of rush but a few stragglers made their way over to us and my vision burned red when they swiped and slashed their blades, trying to get closer. Purple waves of hate washed over me and I screamed out as they rolled off, thrusting them towards the fiends, eradicating their existence from the earth.

My knees wobbled and I panted hard, exhausted from the energy I forced out. Bethany ran over, her hands glowing green as she touched my shoulder and a warm heat seeped through my body. "Thanks," I smiled, standing up and brushing the blood and my bangs off my face, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of walking and fighting our way through this mess, Leandra, or mother as she kindly asked me to call her, leaned against a rock to catch her breath.<p>

"We will never get out of here," Bethany sighed, healing us once again for the millionth time, "we can't escape this mess and will probably die while trying."

Plopping my butt on the ground to rest my head in my hands to at least try and think something out, Leandra piped up with a somewhat well off smile, "We can go to Kirkwall."

"Where?" I asked confused beyond my imagination as to what the hell this Kirkwall was.

"It's part of the Free Marches in Thedas," Leandra answered, pacing back and forth between the three of us, "We have an estate there; a home. We can get on a ship in Gwaren and make our way home."

Our morale seemed to jump through the roof when we all began to picture a new home. I don't know why I began to picture a home for me seeing as how this is all a dream but…hell, if it means helping these people out and getting them there then I'll do it.

Carver let out a rude snort as he walked away, shrugging past us, "I just want to get out here."

Man, I was starting to get pissed off at Carver. I really was starting to hate him. He was always so freaking rude and pissy and just all around negative. Why was he acting like this when the rest of us were trying to figure out how the hell to get out?

My heart dropped to the floor when I heard metal clashing against metal. Were there refuges that got out of Lothering with us? I just hoped they were winning instead of feeding the Darkspawn.

Taking off down the path at a quicker pace, my hands began to glow blue when I saw a man and woman fighting off the Darkspawn and winning. The ginger haired woman sliced and cut her way through the horde of fiends as they surrounded the other man. Dressed in a silver and red armor, he bashed a few of the Darkspawn skulls in, gasping when he was knocked to the ground and the shield ripped from his sword arm by the creatures.

The woman quickly turned around and took a running start to knock the Darkspawn to ground and punch it in the face a few times to only slice its head off with a resounding, "You will not have him," She stood up as the horde became increasingly resilient to her efforts and began to surround them. Picking up the man, she smiled softly before she pulled the shield up. "They will not have you. Not while I breathe."

Deciding to help them before it was too late; I gripped my staff with white knuckles and rushed forward, throwing my hand out to create a rock like fist and propelling it into several Darkspawn. Spinning around as I sensed something behind me, I pushed out a mental barrier, knocking it over and abruptly stabbing it through the chest with the blunt end of my staff.

Darting around the dead body, not wanting to touch the dark red blood, I swept my staff in front of me, pushing a cold cone of air towards several Darkspawn and freezing them so Carver could slice them in half.

After we finished off the rest of the Darkspawn and healed ourselves, we walked over to the two refuges.

"Wesley, stop moving. You will only make it worse," The woman sighed, leaning down and pressing her hands to the wound to stop the bleeding. Wesley hissed at the touch as he stood up and glared at Bethany and me.

"Apostates, keep your distance from me," He hissed, holding his arm as he backed up.

All Bethany did was scoff with a hated grimace, "Lovely, Darkspawn and now a Templar. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to stop both Darkspawn and you mages. I must…I must," He groaned but was stopped by the woman standing beside him when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wesley," she urged, with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry but you two are apostates and I must take you in," he spoke, walking closer to Bethany. Oh no you don't, I hissed to myself, stepping up and blocking him with a scowl upon my bloody face.

"Wesley, they saved us. You don't have to do this right now. The Maker will understand this time."

"Right."

"I'm Aveline Vallen and this is my husband, Wesley," She revealed, "we can either hate each other or help each other by getting out of here."

Aveline? I've heard that name before at Pentaghast. There was a sword and shield hung up in the Dining Hall with the name Ser Aveline underneath. I've always wondered who this Ser Aveline was because it didn't have a description, just a name.

I remember sitting down in front one day and staring at it, making up stories in my head on who this person, this Ser Aveline was. There was one story about a knight in blinding white armor who fought his way to the center of the earth to save his love or the one where a woman donned the armor to save her family and thus save the world but was rejected when found out the knight was a woman and was ultimately killed.

"Hawke?" I hear, pulling me out of my thoughts and dragging me to the surface. "Hmm?"

"This is Aveline Vallen with her husband Wesley, a templar, an apostate hunting templar," Bethany whispers, side stepping next to me with a worrisome look in her eyes.

"Why are you here, Templar?" I almost hiss, standing in front of Bethany and gripping my staff tighter, showing him that I won't go down without a fight.

"I'm here because I was backtracked into Ostagar when I made my way into Denerim," he declared, also standing his way.

Bethany tugged at the back of my tunic, which I was still not getting use to, "He isn't hunting Apostates right now, Hawke."

"We need another blade between the Darkspawn and us," Carver piped up, crossing his arms over his chest and staring me down with an unfriendly scowl.

Staring back at Wesley and Aveline, I bit my lip and nodded, watching their expressions but not loosening my grip on the wood staff, "We do need more help. Can I trust you?" I asked out loud, keeping my eyes on Wesley, already trusting Aveline but not as near as her husband.

"Yes, you can," She answered, stepping up with a thin lipped smile and a firm grip on the shield and sword.

"And you?"

"Even with healing, I'm no use to you," He sighed, staring down at the dangling arm but a soft smile came to his face when Aveline stepped up and touched the wound, a soft smile on her pale and freckled face that matched her husband's. "I will be your arm."

"Alright, lets head out then," I spoke, staring to walk but Aveline's next few words caught me off guard and froze me in place.

"The north is cut off. We have to make our way south to the Korcari Wilds."

"No, that is not a way out," Carver growled, forcing his way to stand in front of us, trying to stop us from making the journey.

"We have no other way," I finalize, giving him a stern warning and pushing past him.

* * *

><p>As we made our way South, a blood curling scream filled the air and a nose burning scent permeated the area.<p>

"What is that?" I try to cover my nose as we make our way to the scream to only see a vast expanse. We all stop and stare as we filled the area, wondering what exactly made that scream. The ground begins to shake and my heart stops as a monstrous thing with multiple horns that curve and curl on top of its head makes its way towards us with thundering steps. It carries a body, a bleeding carcass. Its claws are dug in deep but it hurls it towards us and we all take a leap, flinging ourselves out of the way before we are pinned down by a stiff.

Bethany covers her mother and as she stands, her hands are on fire and her body in a rage. "Give me strength," she screams as she flings the fire towards the bulk of the creature, but she only draws its attention away from us. Flinging more fire its way, Bethany shrieks as the fiend snatches her up and digs the already bloody claws into her body, piercing her flesh. Giving off an eerie sort of laugh as it slams her into the ground and then chucks her away, the overgrown Darkspawn turns towards us and roars, sending spit and blood our way.

Leandra screams as she rushes to the body of her daughter and covers her like she did a few moments ago as she mourns the loss of her child.

Despite the urge, the brain scream appeal to run or stay frozen, I summon the strength Bethany did not have and lunge forward, dodging the swinging arms and slip under the legs to only roll up behind it and shoot off large fireballs and hexes.

Aveline draws its attention with her sword slashing and cutting the arms and chest. She stabs forward, gasping as she knocked to the ground from a blow of a quick swing of the arm.

Carver skirts around the battlefield, stabbing and dodging, stabbing and dodging and confusing the giant with his maneuvers.

Supporting Aveline with a pillar of green smoke and fire, I urge myself to advance on the mammoth of a Darkspawn and shower down lightening, striking it over and over again, forcing more, more, more energy to pass through the staff. I feel my body start to shake from exertion but I press on and send one last fireball as Aveline rears her arm back and pushes all her strength in the single stab over the heart that connects with the fireball, sending flames through the stab wound, torching him from the inside out.

As it tumbles to the ground, Aveline dodges the falling mass from landing on her and I drop to the ground, gasping for breath as I feel my blood pulse through my body.

"Hawke," Aveline warns, running as fast she can to get to me as I notice a shadow and turn around, pressing the end of my staff to the underside of a Darkspawn's throat, sending a purple pulse to the end of the wood to shatter the head of the fiend who wanted me dead.

Once Aveline helps me up, we stumble over to Leandra who is sobbing over the death of Bethany. As she shakes her body, Leandra screams her name, begging for an answer and not believing the horrible ending that befell her daughter.

"I'm so sorry, but she is dead," Aveline whispers, reaching down and touching the shoulder of the mourning woman to only have it shoved away.

My eyes are tearing and I even feel them streak down the blood stained cheeks, cleaning pathways and mixing with the blood. Carver reacts with just a single look before he bows his head and steps away, letting his mother mourn, leaving in peace.

Quickly wiping the red coloured tears from my chin, I leaned down on a shaking knee and cover Leandra's hand with mine, "She died saving and protecting you. She died bravely, more than anyone can ask for."

"I don't care if she died bravely," Leandra hissed, heaving my hand away and glaring at me like I killed her daughter. "You should have stopped her! Why didn't you stop her when she charged off? I want her back! Now!"

"Mother, we have to leave before the Darkspawn smell the blood or more will come," Carver finally spoke, staring at his mom with a sad but soft smile that changed his features and made him appear younger.

Wesley even stepped up behind Leandra; bowing his head as he whispered, "Let me send her soul to the maker, Mistress."

Leandra nodded, staring back at her daughter as Wesley began his prayer, "Ashes we were and ashes we become, Maker give this young woman a place at your side. Let us take comfort in the peace she has found in eternity," As he stepped away, Leandra leaned down close, touching the pale cheek one last time. "I will never forget you, Bethany."

Giving her a few more moments, I stood up and stared at the sky, hearing the thunder rip open the sky and the lightening pierce it with white hot flashes, "Leandra, we must leave. Bethany knows that our lives are more valuable than her prayers at the moment."

Leandra nodded once and then stood up with Carver's help, ignoring mine and following behind Aveline and the rest of us.

"We need to get out o…" "Dammit, more Darkspawn!" Aveline hissed, producing her sword from the sheath and pulling her shield up to her chest as she readied for the oncoming attack as I created a rock body like armor to encompass my body and protect me from the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Because of my time in the hospital, I have gotten very behind in my college classes and that means..homework instead of writing. I also will be very busy this next weekend with babysitting five dogs, doing homework, and going to work so I may or may not update this weekend. <strong>

**However, don't fear! Updates will be happening during the weekend since I don't have classes on a Friday. My classes end on May 5th which means more updates. I do know that during April, I will busy preparing for exams and projects for my classes. **

**If I don't update next weekend, then I will probably have a big update the week after that. **

**Thank you for reading this!**


End file.
